The Pleasure of Pain
by Wolfhowls
Summary: The story of one werewolf and a forbidden love.
1. Introducing Me

The Pleasure of Pain

Disclaimer: All my own work baby!

Chapter 1: Introducing Me

I'm not good at introductions. I guess I could start with hi? I usually just avoid people, not because I don't like to make friends but to protect them. That's right, I'm not your average teenage girl. Well, lets start with the obvious. My name is Ashlyn Hunter. I'm 17 (Although I look younger because I'm small.) Oh, and I'm a werewolf. It all started on December 24. Not sure what year, I'm forgetful but I was about 11. Anyway, me and my family were out singing charols, not my ideal thing to be doing when it's below freezing. I wanted to stay home, put my feet up with a hot chocolate and a good book but no, we had to go trekking in the snow to sing. So, we finished singing to all the nearby houses and decided to go walking in the forest, to pass the time. I didn't mind though. I was always fascinated by it, the animals and plants. I guess that's just me but whatever. I went quite far into the forest, only because me and my brother were racing. He was only 6 at the time but very fast. I won and waited for him to catch up when a large beast attacked me.

It latched it's claws onto my leg and dragged me into the deeper part of the forest. I screamed but the only person who could hear me was my brother and he was still trying to reach me. I kicked the creature but it's claws were very powerful. It clawed my face, waist and legs. I thanked god that it only bit me once but it was extreamly painful. The sharp razor-like teeth sunk into my waist, cutting through flesh and tearing through skin. I cried out in fear as the animal continued to claw me. My brother finally caught up and heard my yells for help. When he saw the monster attacking me, he started to cry. The annoying sound drove it away and into the woods. I was a state. I was covered in blood and very weak. My brother took me back took me out of the trees and raced away to get my parents. They came running and immediently rushed to my side. My mother was crying as my father picked me up and carried me home, holding in his own tears.

When I was home, the hospital was called but I didn't dare leave the comforts of my own home. Doctors arrived and picked up traces of similer attacks like my own. My scratchs and bite-marks turned out to either be from a wolf or a bear. Well, no one thought of a werewolf because they don't exsist. I laugh at those words now. You never know, it's not a case of having proof. It's the case of thinking that you just haven't seen it yet. Anyway, after the doctors went, my family made sure I was comfortable and well but all I really wanted to do was sleep. My family thought I was fainting but I ignored their constant efforts to keep me awake and settled into a peaceful rest. The last human moment of my life...

When I awoke, I was in such pain that I couldn't even scream. My throat was being blocked with pure fear. My back shifted and my ribs cracked into a new form. Claws grew from my hands and feet as fur enveloped my body. My mouth morphed into a long muzzle, complete with a black nose at the end. My ears became more pointy and rose to the top of my head. My clothes had ripped off by this point as my body grew twice in size. I tried my very hardest to scream as my final transformation took place, my eyes turned from a kind green to a dangerous yellow. I was alone and scared but nothing could change fate. I howled and the house shooked, waking only my brother surprisingly. He rushed into my room and screamed. Soon, he was laying dead by my feet. (Well, paws.) I growled and raced out the house, leaving an evil imprint of my parents. I couldn't help it though, I was created this way.

I suppose you think I'm taking this like it's normal. In a casual way but really, it's fun! I like the feel of changing into a wolf, even if it hurts me. I like the taste of blood and I like to kill to get it. I didn't want to kill my brother but that's life. That's my life. The next few days, I found another werewolf. He was kind and helped me through my new life. He had been a werewolf for a while and was also the victim of the werewolf in the forest. His name was Roland. He's like a brother to me.

so, that's my life so far. I'm a werewolf, living in the wild with another werewolf and there's so much more danger that faces me. Now, the real question is, are you up to the challenge of following my life?

Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review!

Wolfhowls :) 


	2. The Stranger

The Pleasure of Pain

Disclaimer: I'm gonna stop putting these since I don't need to. XD

Chapter 2: The Stranger

I woke up with a damp feeling soaking my body. I opened one eye and saw a dead human carcuss laying on me. I winced and pushed the bloody body off me as I sat up. I gasped. Did I really kill this many? I counted the dead humans, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7! I stood up and brushed myself off, noticing dried blood coating my clothes. I sighed and looked around for Roland. Nothing. I shrugged and pounded through the forest, looking for the nearby town. I swung my arms, letting it feel the tree's rough bark. I pricked my fingers on rose thorns and stroked stinging nettles. I brushed my hands past thistles until fresh blood dropped from my hands. I smiled, why did this feel so good? I walked on further, watching the wildlife back away from me, knowing I was a monster. I laughed happily, I was feared. I was mighty. I was a beast. Finally, I reached the town. Cars noisilly drove past, creating putrid gas and smoke. I held my nose to dodge the fumes and ran across the road, ignoring the honks of cars. I could just make out a figure, his broad body and square shoulders showing his differentness. I walked over to him and smiled. "Hey Roland." Roland smiled back and stared at me, "You do know that you just walked through town covered in blood, right?" I laughed, "Yup." Roland chuckled, a cheerful grin stretching across his face. "Lets go get you some clothes."

The two of them dragged their feet across the pavement when Roland spotted a shop. "Lets go shop in here." I nodded and followed him as we entered the shop. Downstairs was mens clothing and upstairs was ladies clothing so we went in other directions. I found an elevator and peered inside it, to make sure it was empty and stepped inside, forgetting the fact that I was covered in blood. When I exited the lift, my eyes were greeted with multiple colours. Many women were squealing, "Oh babe, that looks great!" or "Whoa honey, buy it! It's gorgeous!" I ignored the over-reacting females and looked around the shop, trying to avoid eye contact. One lady even had the nerve to call out, "She's covered in blood! Bet she's murdered someone!" I glared at the girl and she backed away, trying to pick up another topic of conversation. I turned away from her and scanned the rails, looking for a good outfit.

First, a top. I wanted something simple, not too flashy. My eyes soon set upon a dark purple t-shirt with a moon on. I smiled, perfect. Next, some jeans or skirt. I moved my eyes along the clothes and found a short, black, tarten print skirt. Nice. After that, I found a pair of sexy combat boots and a paw print clip that was embedded with indigo and black diamonds. I grabbed a dressing room and yanked the curtain across. I blushed, I was always self-concious about my body. I wasn't fat and I wasn't skinny, the problem was my ghostly pale skin. I would scowl at the beautiful tanned girls and I envied them a lot. I pulled off my bloody, tattered clothes and put on my new ones. I left my dark brown hair hang scruffly down my back but added the clip for a better look. I left the changing rooms and twirled in the mirror. Awesome. I walked towards the lift, ready to go meet Roland when a loud alarm rang through the shop. Great.

A bunch of security guards rushed to me, their eyes narrowed. I gasped as one wrestled me to the ground, trapping me to the floor. I pushed him off and glared at them, clensing my fists. "Get her on the floor!" called one of them as more grabbed me. I screamed as one stuck a knife into my arm, forcing me to lower to the floor. I refused. I raised my foot, kicking one backwards. Another one charged at me and met my fist as he cried out in pain. Soon, a lot of them had retreated but one still stood. He was sweaty and looked like a pervert. I kept my guard up, keeping my anger tucked away. He walked towards me and caught me in a neck-hold. "Little girls like you are scum. You make me sick." I grunted in pain as his arms tightened around my neck. I gasped for breath as he threw me to the ground. "Get me some hand-cuffs." I coughed on the floor, my vision blurry. I managed to make out a small window, large enough for my slender body to get through. I leapt up and raced to the window and..into a guard. He laughed and showed a bloody knife, the same that had stabbed my arm. I shoved him but he retaliated with the knife sinking deep into the slit in my shoulder blade. I screamed in pain as I felt my blood flow out. I dropped to the floor weakly and held back my tears as I felt a strong hand lift me up. The hand wasn't like the others, it was comforting and gentle. I could tell it belonged to a male because of the firm grip. I dangled in his arms as he ripped the elevator opened and pressed the button.

When we arrived on the ground floor, the downstairs guards had already been alerted. The man holding me simply ran off, desperate to keep me safe. I moaned as my shoulder ached, I felt more blood pour out. The figure's strids were calm, jogging more than running. I opened one eye and saw him take me into a small cave. He laid me upon the floor and stroked my forehead, his fingers soft and light. I felt his fingers lift, like he was going to leave me but he didn't. I heard his relaxed breathing, pushing his breath through the air. I wanted to see him but I was too weak, vunrable, powerless. I shifted my hand and felt a warm sensation greet it. The person grasped my hand, tightly like he needed to. Soon, everything went black...

I woke up with a fresh feel, I opened my eyes wide and sat up. I winced as my shoulder forced me down to the floor roughly. I peered around the cave and frowned, no one was there. I crawled towards the exit of the cubby cave and looked around, still nothing. I tried to stand but the pain shot through my veins faster, more effectivly. I cried out, tears trickling down my face. Where was I? Who saved me? How will I even move? I covered my head with my hands, deep with so many questions that I sobbed. I heard rain hitting the floor and wished I could feel the soft feeling of the one who saved me. Suddenly, a heard the quiet footsteps of someone. I opened my eyes and saw Roland, his eyes red from crying. "Ashlyn!" he called, rushing to me and hugging me. I yelled in pain but disguised it with a cough. "W-what happened?" Roland helped me up and looked into my eyes, "I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to get back to the forest." I nodded and limped with Roland, keeping my eyes open for the figure. Again, nothing... 


	3. Watched

The Pleasure of Pain

Chapter 3: Watched

Back in the forest, Roland was acting like my boyfriend. He helped me dress and clean my new clothes in the river nearby. I hid myself, feeling uncomfortable with Roland. Why did he act like this? I got dressed again, tending to my wounds as Roland kissed my cheek. I slapped him and he laughed, thinking I was flirting. I narrowed my eyes. I think he got the message of 'Leave me alone.' I stood up and looked around, feeling a heavy gaze on me when I saw a pair of red eyes glaring at me sharply. I gasped, rushing to them when Roland grabbed my shoulder. "Stop. I'll look." he informed, racing into the forest. I waited when I felt my blood go cold, Roland was screaming.

I felt my feet get up automatically and soon, I was running into the dark forest. "Roland? R-Roland?" I called, my eyes darting about frantically. "Roland? Ro-" I was cut off by a spiked laugh, ringing in my head. I gulped, turning around and seeing a eerily pale boy holding down Roland. Roland was kicking about, his jaw snapping and body shaking. I knew he was going to change...

Suddenly, another white figure raced into the scene and knocked the other boy clean off Roland. I bit my lip, my eyes wide as I rushed to Roland. I held him close, closing my eyes tightly as I felt him jerk about with no control. "Roland, you can d-do this..." I muttered, welling up when I felt a cold hand clutch my shoulder. I looked up slowly, reconising the firm, tough hold. "You're the boy who saved me!" I blurted out and as quick as he appeared, he left. I panted, searching for the other mysterious boy when I felt something yank me away from Roland. I screamed, feeling something cut through my ankle. I saw Roland's claws scraping past it in his effort to protect me when he howled, raising his head to the sky and growling. His body became consumed with fur, his teeth and claws growing more fiece. I watched in fear, his mouth forming into a muzzle and his clothes ripping. Soon, he was standing on all-fours with an evil glint in his eyes.

The ghostly boy hissed, flashing two white fangs. I scrambled back, vampire... Roland snarled, lunging at the blood-sucker and biting his neck. The ashen boy bared his own fangs, slipping under the werewolf and sinking his fangs into Roland's back. Roland snapped his teeth, catching the vampire and flinging him into a tree. The new-comer grunted, stumbling to his feet and running off. Roland growled, his teeth bared before his body morphed into a human again. He hid his naked body behind the trees, glancing at me. "Ashlyn? You alright?" I nodded in silence, too shocked to speak...

Roland made his way back to our clearing, quickly pulling on his jeans and a scruffy hoodie. He moved closer to me, stroking my cheek. "You sure you're okay?" I gritted my teeth, "No, a vampire fighting my friend is a normal thing for me." Roland laughed at my sarcasm but sighed when he heard the word 'friend.' "Anyway, who was that other dude?" asked Roland. I shrugged, "Just a guy who helped me the other day. In the shop." "Oh." said Roland, standing up. "Let's get some sleep." he suggested. I nodded, curling up and fearing tomorrow.

I stood up, seeing the boy who saved me. He gasped, knowing I had seen him and began to run away. I gave chase, "Hey! Come back!" I transformed into a wolf, gaining speed and following him when he whipped his head round, exposing his vampire fangs. I screamed, feeling them sink into my wolf-ish neck as I trembled back into my human form. He chuckled evilly as the other pale boy began attacking Roland. "NO!" I begged, feeling my world curve into me...

I woke up in sweat, the beads trailing down my face. I was panting heavily and soon, Roland was near me. "Ashlyn, what happened?" "N-Nightmare..." I murmured, realising it was daylight. Roland held my hand, "You're safe now then." I nodded slightly, carefully pulling myself off the floor and leaning against a tree. And as I did this, I swear I could see a pair of red eyes peering at me. I blinked, falling over in surprise but when I looked again, they were gone... 


End file.
